White Girl's Can Dance Too
by It'sClydeBitches
Summary: To be the best, you have to act like the best. But when your done with these..... 'professionals' you know the number." And with that Kagome and Sango got up and left the dance room, without even showing the judges what they had planned.
1. Chapter 1

White girls can dance too.

In the country of the United States; In the state of Wisconsin; In the city of Milwaukee, and on the street of Becher Ave. there lies an old apartment building. Now, if you walk into this apartment building, trek up three flights of stairs, go into the corridor towards the middle of the hallway and you walk into the small apartment marked '3D' You will see a girl. Now, this young lady is no ordinary human being. Her hair is dark brown and wavy while her eyes are a light green. Her cheeks are a light pink and when shes embarrassed her whole face turns red. Her name is Kagome Higurashi, shes 16 years old and the reason she believes she was put onto this planet was for one sole reason, to dance. If you watched her, you'd see how she moves. In her white capri leggings, black spandex booty shorts, baby blue cami and a black long sleeve crop top that stopped right underneath her breasts. Her feet were clad in TMT pointe shoes and she just danced the morning away, without a care in the world...

And so, our story begins :

"Sango! What the hell, dude! We were supposed to be at the studio fifteen minutes ago." Kagome screamed through the mahogany bathroom door, they were already late, why couldn't she just hurry her stupid ass up! Her hand darted up towards her neck and immediately grabbed the beautifully carved cross hanging on a little gold chain. She looked down at her outfit. She was clad in simple bright green sweatpants a white tanktop and white Nike's. Just simple, she didn't need to dress up for something as stupid as a dance interview. She was the truest TomBoy anyone could ever lie their eyes upon. She had a dancers gorgeous body under all of the baggy clothing she wore to hide it. What could she say? She was raised around guys her whole life. Did I forget to mention the inscription on the back of the cross? Its a message in old Latin, Kagome never really thought it important to seek the meaning, she probably even forgot about it. Her cousin -Sango, had the same inscription on her peace of jewelery.

A young girl with dark brunette hair, that had obviously been straightened, walked out of the bathroom. Her body was clad in a black and blue horizontally striped long sleeved short skirted dress. Her feet were decorated with black flip flops that had a slight heel to them.

"Hold your horses; They'll wait, now get your bag and lets go." When Sango reached for her bag the sunlight caught her gold charm bracelet in a sheen of heavenly light, that reflected off of the same exact cross that Miley had strung around her neck. The brunette grabbed her drawstring back-bag and slung it over one of her shoulders, the two exited the apartment without a word to eachother and made their treak towards the dance studio a couple of blocks away from their home.

At the studio-

"You must be the cousin's we've heard so much about from just walking through the lobby."Came the voice of Inuyasha Tatsemari, a 19 year old Video Producer for the company Mountain Ridge pale skinned hand shook Kagome's tanned one and then Sango's peach. After the introductions had been made Kagome and Sango sat in the chairs that were provided for them across the table from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru Tatsemari, a famous rapper, also Michael's 21-year-old brother. Also seated were Miroku Kasenoma, Inuyasha's partner; then there was Rin Mutashi, an R&B singer for the company Inuyasha's farther owned, and last but not least, the person that made the songs come to life, Kouga Sardonishi (The song writer).

"Alright then, tell me why we should pick you." Inuyasha asked of the girls as he tapped a black pen against the table.

"Well, would you rather have predator or prey? Those _whores_ out there have nothing compared to us. We were born with our talent, natural instincts, we were put onto this planet just to dance. They -Those girls took classes. They were taught by someone else how to move. Me and my partner, we feel the music inside of our bones and the movement just flows through our inner soul and into our limbs, which only comply to make the best damn moves you have ever seen." Sango was now leaning forward, her hands clasped tightly together and her right leg placed gently over her left.

"But isn't that for us to decide? I mean seriously . . You don't have one ounce of professional training in your biography at all, look at it, its blank!" Sesshomaru told them holdiong up the piece of paper.

"Why should we need to get lessons from someone else when we're already professionals ourselves? It doesn't make sense." Kagome retorted.

"Your some cocky ones, aren't you?" Miroku raised one finely trimmed eyebrow.

"To be the best, you have to act like the best. But when your done with these..... 'professionals' you know the number." And with that Kagome and Sango got up and left the dance room, without even showing the judges what they had planned.

Back at home-

"Do you think they're going to call?" Sango sweated, looking nervously at the telephone while fidgeting with her hands.

"Hun, chill, they'll call. There isn't anyone better than us, just keep that in your head and theres no denying he won't call." Kagome looked at the phone for a fraction of a second and also started to become nervous.

"But what-" Sango was cut off by the jingle of "Deck the Halls" which was their telephone ring and she got bug-eyed. Sango studied the caller I.D. for a minute, "Its a blocked number." She retorted dissapointedly.

"Gimme the phone" And so Sango tossed Kagome the phone.

"Hola?" Kagome asked answering the telephone, "Oh my God I'm so glad you called, I thought Sango was going to have a fucking heartattack!" Kagome laughed into the reciever.

"Oh, okay; Bye." And with that Kagome hung the phone up and fell back onto the couch closing her eyes in the process.

"Was that him? Did we get the job? What did he say? He turned us down didn't he? Didn't he?!" Sango started to panic again as she sat down next to Kagome and stared at her.

"We got the part. The only thing is, is that we have to compete for it." Kagome finally opened her eyes but only stared at the gold ceiling.

"...Who?" Sango crossed her fingers.

"Kagura's group." And with that Kagome put on the widest grin Sango had seen in a long time, and thats when she realized who they were up against.

"Krazy-Kag? Are you serious!? Fuck we already won!" Sango got up and turned on the stereo while starting to jump around everywhere, on couch's, chair's, everywhere, just shaking her butt in Kagome's face, jumping off of the back of the couch, you name it, she did it.

"Lets get to practicing, he said he'd call when he wanted us to be there." And so through the wee hours of the night the two practiced and practiced some more, all untill their blisters had blisters.

The next morning-

"Kagome! Come on man! It's 1:30 in the God damned afternoon and we have to get ready for tonight!; WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Sango screamed through Kagome's closed bedroom door. Inuyasha had called at 10:45 this morning and had said to meet him at the dance studio at two.

"I'm up," She said groggily and headed down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Hurry your ass up, We have to be at the studio in a half hour, and I really don't want to be late again." Sango said as if yesterday hadn't been her fault.

"What the hell you God damned cunt sucker! How the hell am I supposed to get ready in that short amount of time!? I doubt I even have clean clothes!" Kagome whined, since the bathroom door was wide open she knew Jordan could hear her every word.

Sango laughed, " Ain't my problem."

"Fuck you too!" Kagome screamed.

"I'm sorry, thats Inuyasha's job." Jordan snickered.

All of a sudden there was a loud shriek that led into a thump that was resolved into an 'owwie'.

"Holy shit! I was just kidding," Sango cackled walking into the bathroom to see Kagome sprawled out on the tiled floor lying on her belly with the shower curtain wrapped around her somehow, "Well maybe I should call him over here since your just waiting for his hot, big, dick to be inside of you." She bursted out laughing, falling to the floor in the process as Kagome's face became red out of anger.

"You stupid dumb fuck!" Kagome yelled, then grabbed a fluffy black towel off of the rack, wrapped it tightly around her still dripping body and started to chase after the girl who was already running through the house trying to hide from her cousin.

**Knock knock!**

Kagome opened the door without a second thought as to what she was wearing, "What?! I'm kinda busy at the moment!"

"Nice to see you too." Came Inuyasha's smooth voice

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what's going to happen next my love's?

A slapping contest?

Or maybe a sex scene?

hmmm, guess you'll just have to wait!

:D

Love, seductiveNerd


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I got this review from an anonymous person saying that Kagome and Sango are Asian and not white. Yes I know this, I'm not stupid. It's just that all of my storie's are pre-written with different character's and are usually white. Now, I'm not racist so don't go judging me. It's just easier for me to make them American and have a great story than to switch everything around and put them in their rightful history and have a very crappy 's just the way I write, so sue me. And if you have any complaint's, please leave your name so we can discuss this in privacy and I don't have to put it ****right here.**** I don't know why, but it got me real mad. Like you thought I didn't know that shit. Seriously, I've been watching this show since I was in second grade, I think I know everything about it. **

**Alright, back to the matter at hand...THE STORY! So yeah, Kagome is going to be a bit of a slut in this chapter. Don't worry, she get's all bitchy and shit in the next one's, and at the end of this one too. And I'm guessing after this chapter I will be winging it. What can I say? I write an idea on a piece of paper, pay attention to it for a couple of day's then drop it. But because I know **_**so many**_** people love this one, I'm going to continue it until I feel otherwise. So yeah, enjoy the sex and drama, I know I will ;D**

**I do not own Anything affiliated with InuYasha. I only own the plot to this story.**

-

**Competition?**

-

**KPOV**

I stared in shock as Inuaysha's golden irises stared into my green, it was a sunsetover the hill-top dancing together in a tangle of confusion and wonder.

"I-Inuyasha? What are you doing here? It's not even 1:30 yet.." I was just staring at him and out of habit I pulled my towel more tighter to my body.

"Well I am a very busy man Kagome, and I can't wait all day." His eye's started to glaze over and that's when I noticed the lust in them; He reached out toward's me and I complied by walking into his arm's. He then pushed me into the dirty yellow wall, grabbed my wrist's and held them there, leaving no room for an escape -But who said I wanted to leave? My heart was beating a million mile's an hour and I know he could hear it with his cute doggy ear's. He leaned toward's me closing his eye's slowly as I did the same. Fuck! I'd never kissed anyone before! I had no experience or anything and it was terrifying me.. But that's when he started to _really_ kiss me, and my natural instinct's took over. He let go of my wrist's that were now a bit bruised from the hold he had on them and he started to roam my body leaving everything he touched on fire. My hand's reached toward his face and glided up to his silky silver hair, it was the only thing I could think to do and hell, it was the only thing I was brave enough to do -I'll admit I'm a bit scared to touch anything lower, but hey, it's my first time, don't judge me.

He yanked at the fold above my breast's that was holding my towel onto my body and I felt it glide swiftly down the form of my body and he watched it. His fire-kisses started to go lower down my body and soon he was down at my 'place'. I gripped handful's of his hair as he continued to tease me this way. God, could this man please a woman! But that's when it started to get scary again, he got back up on his two feet and started to unzip his pant's. I looked at him wide-eyed and he just stared back at me with those lust-filled eye's and I knew for a fact that I would lose my virginity right here right now. He grabbed one of my thigh's and wrapped it around his waist and then did the same for the other. I pushed my back against the wall and clamped my leg's tightly around his waist so I wouldn't fall and that's when the pain started. I started to cry out in pain when his kisses covered my mouth muffling the sounds. He didn't start to pump into me until I nodded him a 'go-ahead'. That's when he didn't have to cover my mouth anymore, it was hard to keep my moan's down but fuck, it felt too good and I had no idea why I hadn't been a whore like my sister's. Oh right, the moral's. Well hell, I was going to find the love of my life real quick.

I hit my peak when I heard a distinct growl.

"KAGOME! What the fuck is this!" That was one voice I would never forget. The voice of my older brother, Souta.

Inuyasha was then pulled off of me and I dropped to the dirty carpeted floor, I searched around for my towel only to discover it was right under me. I bolted to my feet and tightly wrapped the cloth around my frame. That's when I noticed Souta still had Inuyasha while Inuyasha was still trying to put his...erm, 'thing' in his pants.

"Hurry the fuck up so I can beat the shit out of you with a little dignity!" Souta screamed at him.

"Ey man, cool your shit. You know how it is when you want a piece of ass, and your sister. Damn." Inuyasha smirked at my brother.

"You son of a -" I cut him off.

"SOUTA! Stoppit! I was willing, it's not like he was raping me!" I screamed at Souta, pounding on his back.

"Kagome shut the hell up, ain't nobody supposed to touch you like that! For fuck's sake your fourteen!" He screamed at me over his shoulder.

"Do not talk to me like that! You are not my father you God damned bastard. And FYI I'm fucking SIXteen." And with that I stomped into my apartment slamming the door in both of their faces.

"How was -" I cut Sango off as I stalked to my room and slammed the door shut.

"And you can tell that God damn prick that I'm not dancing tonight!"

Sango looked at Kagome's closed door in shock, somehing bad must have really happened.

"What the fuck did you do -Oh, your fucking here. Didn't the judge tel lyou to stay away from us?" Sango looked back and fourth from the two guy's and then planted her eye's firmly on Souta's frame.

"Yeah. but when you just wanna check up on your little sister and find some mother fucking dick face fucking her in the hallway you don't just walk away now do you Sango?" Souta stared at the girl as it registered in her mind at what he had just told her and her eye's got as wide as saucer's.

"You God damned cunt sucker! What the fuck were you thinking?! You just took Kagome's virginity in a _hallway_! You don't even give two shit's about her!" Sango had tear's brimming her eyelid's as she stared angrily at the white haired golden eyed angel.

"Like I said before when you want some, you gotta get some." And Inuyasha leaned back against the yellow wall.

Sango was about to scream at him but I interrupted her, "Let's just go to the club." And I walked past all of them without a second look.

-

**Okay, short and sweet, and right to the point.**

**Review?**

**I looooooove you guy's :D**

**Love, seductiveNerd**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shut The Fuck Up**

Sweat. Music. Bodies. Alcohol.

Those were the attractions at the competitions. There was nothing else _but _those things, and it was magical.

Kagome breathed in the smell of the club, she was home.

She grabbed Sango's hand as they walked to the DJ and checked in. She smiled to the sea of people, they were in for one hell of a show tonight. She was getting jittery, this was the place where she belonged, this was the way she was brought up, this was where it all began, and this would be where it would end.

Sango looked to Kagome with the same enthusiam and squeezed the girls hand, she was feeling the same way.

She remembered their last competition, how they had beat the pants off of the other contestants.

Kagome and Sango were known to be the best. And every time they participated in something like this, it always went out with a bang. Tonight was no acception.

Kagome spotted a silver haired male and her smile immediately dissapeared. She was still sore from what had happened only an hour ago, but she wasn't content on trying to help herself feel better. After tonight she would probably spend the next few days curled up in her bed while her and Sango chowed down on some bunny trail ice cream.

It was at that moment that she heard Joey, the DJ that was subbing for the regular tonight, on the loud speaker.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. Now, I know most of you have heard of the Tatsemari brothers, right?" There was cheering all through the crowd, it was a mind blowing noise, nothing could compare to the excitement in the room.

"Well, we have a treat tonight. Inuyasha has brought us two of the _best_ dance groups in the state, and he want's them to battle it out right here, right now. So what do you say? Should we show them some love?" Again, that amazing roar rippled throughout the club. It was mesmerizing, and Kagome closed her eyes as it emitted throughout her body.

What her and Sango were about to do was better than sex.

Wait.

Scratch that.

It was better than sex with Inuyasha.

She smirked at her thoughts. And that's when she saw Kagura step onto the stage with her 'crew'. She chuckled to herself, she squeezed Sango's hand once more and then dragged the girl onto the stage, as once again, the cheering started up.

"Okay girls, there are no rules. So pop, lock, and drop it like it's hot!" Joey screamed into the microphone as a beat started to thrim through the speakers.

Sango looked to Kagome and chuckled, shaking her head while looking to Kagura.

The other team was dressed in matching outfits, booty shorts and a swim suit top; if they won tonight, it was because their tits made an appearance, not because of their moves.

Kagome smiled as she watched the girls patiently, crossing her arms lazily over her chest. Her eyes twinkled as she remembered the routine the other team was doing from a low-grade movie she had once saw.

Pathetic.

**IPOV**

I watched as the first team started up.

The way their asses bounced in those shorts had me row'd up in no time. Kikyo, I think her name was, was the girl that held my attention the most. I wasn't even paying any mind to their moves, but I appreciated what they had worn, they were a shoe in to win.

And that's when I saw Kagome, on her side of the stage.

I remembered the way her legs felt like clenched around my waist as I pounded into her. How she would moan everytime I would touch her body, the fact that she was willing to give me that in a hallway just made me wonder what else this little vixen could do.

She was mind boggling.

I knew she felt my gaze on her, because in that instance, our eyes met.

Her face became a light rosa as she turned her head away to continue staring at the group.

Good, she was thinking of me.

Kagome clapped as the group finished.

It was a half assed dance routine, but she knew that their outfis were the reason Inuyasha was intrigued with them.

They cleared the stage as Kagome and Sango stepped into the middle of it, she stood facing the DJ booth as Sango stared into the audience. She felt the beat start up before she acually heard it.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, revelling how the bass was making her small figure vibrate.

It was an intoxicating feeling.

Kagome's eyes shot open as her cue to start moving hit. She put her serious face on, she didn't want to let anyone know that this was her weakness. THat dancing was what she thrived to do each and every day. That if she would lose this, she would surely die.

Her breath started to come more easily as she stepped into the beat that her and Sango had practiced for days. It was like a second life style.

The way her clothes fitted to her body as she made love to the music was surely an eye catching event to the men that were looking.

She glanced to Sango and noticed a smile on her face as she herself was staring at Kagome.

Their finale was coming up, and it was surely going ot be an exciting one indeed.

Third chapter.

Sue me, hate me, love me.

You still read it.

BAHAH(:


End file.
